At the Feet of a Goddess
by SuperSoaker321
Summary: Suwako Moriya, the playful goddess, has another mischievous trick to play. Written for people who like feet as much - or more - than I do. One-shot, 1st person, random/nameless OC.


_Dedicated to the foot fetishist with a wide imagination._

* * *

"Well?" she said eyeing me with a curious glance.

I sat there motionless, staring dumbfounded at what lay before me. Confused thoughts ran through my mind like a lab rat trying to orient itself in the right direction.

My mind blanked out for a moment giving it the false illusion as if time had stopped entirely. For what seemed like the longest time, I stood there with the look of astonishment on my face. My brain's thought processes were at full capacity and jolt of lag flew over me. I could barely even think straight, I was just completely stupefied.

Slowly, however, the cloud of confusion lifted from my brain giving me a slightly small, unnoticeable light-headed feeling that I could only describe as feeling "funny". With my mind relieved, I tried to relax until the reality hit me in the face as stern as a brick wall.

I froze up again. But not as bad as last time. This time I was entirely aware of my surroundings and as I quickly surveyed the situation I was in, it all came back to me.

Suwako, the little goddess of the Moriya shrine and I have become quite good friends over the months. I met her while hiking through the mountains one early spring morning when I stumbled across her sanctuary. It was actually quite hard to believe that some sort of enshrinement at all was even inhabitable. I always thought it was a place to pay your humble respects to those higher ups and a reliquary for ancient artifacts used to appease deities. But Suwako changed my view on gods and goddesses. They were, despite their divine powers, on the same level as us humans.

To an extent.

I don't try to belittle gods. In fact, I'm quite fearful of them. But Suwako was different. She was someone that anyone could get along with. I still feel sorry for the way I acted towards her when I first saw her. Her given appearance was quite young for a goddess to take the form of, and I had mistaken her for a little girl living up here in the mountains. I treated her like a child and I regret it now. Though her existence is overflowing with celestial divinity, she still retains the mentality of a child.

It's quite cute at first glance…

But you must realize that it was all just a curtain.

She knew exactly what was going on around her. And I'm pretty sure she knows fully well what she's doing right now.

What Suwako had before me was her small, cute foot fixed in midair. She was leaning back, her palms firmly gripped and looking almost immovable on the floor so as to hold her balance while she sat patiently awaiting my response. Her seemingly innocent sapphire-blue eyes pierced into my mind as if she knew everything. If I wasn't so sure, I'd say that she even had a sinister, mischievous little smirk on her face!

We were sitting around inside the shrine after a nice, peaceful and calming walk around Moriya in the late afternoon. Summer was ending and we were greeted with a nice crisp, chilly breeze that sent slight shivers down our backs as it made contact with our sweat-covered bodies and reminded us of the slow arrival of the autumnal brisk that will be knocking on our doorstep in a couple of months. Suwako seemed to have this sparkle in her eye as we talked and I took a careful note. She was quite the playful prankster at times and I had a feeling that this look was foreboding some sort of devious trick she had hidden up her sleeve.

But nothing could have prepared me for that moment.

"Ohhh…" she began, looking exhausted as she pulled off her sock. "My feet feel a little sore… uhm, do you mind if you could just… massage them a little for me…?"

Her voice seemed a little hesitant, hinting at a somewhat unsure confidence. She almost had me going there for a moment but I remembered that Suwako likes to delude you of ever knowing her true intentions. It was all a game to her.

And I decided to play along.

"Sure," I said with a look of smug confidence. "I'll try and do my best." Who knows? Even if I was overanalyzing, I can't simply just rudely decline a goddess.

I reached over and grabbed one of her feet. It was moist from her perspiration and the lukewarm sweat was still a little fresh. Sometimes I wonder why she wore socks even when the weather was too hot. Perhaps it had to do with her being a god? Maybe she was more resistant to temperature increases or drops than humans.

As I grasped her foot, I instantly noticed how soft they were. Unlike most people who have calluses or rough spots on their feet, her foot had such a smooth and firm texture that it was almost ridiculous. Was this one of the perks of being a goddess? I felt like my hands were rubbing against silk as I put a decent amount of pressure on the middle of her sole and began rubbing up and down with my thumb, gently squeezing my entire hand on her foot. I had to be careful not to put too much pressure to tickle her, lest I want to seem like some sort of fool to her.

Suwako moaned satisfyingly, closing her eyes and leaning farther back allowing her stretch her leg more and push her foot closer to me giving me more access. I must say that I was quite astounded at the condition of her foot. Feet tend to look a lot smoother and slender than they really are, but hers were... different. They were as sleek as they seemed upon the soles and as silky as the skin appeared before my eyes. Not a single trace of any dirt at all either, although I'm not surprised since she wears those socks all the time. Her feet were pure.

The satisfied moans that escaped Suwako's mouth excited me. It seems as if she were losing in her own game. Gradually, I began to intensify the pressure I put forth in my hands to achieve my desired effect, but also because deep down I wanted to get a better feel of the perfection of her foot. One thing I began to notice was the distinct odour that was emanating from it. It smelled a bit like her ever-so-sweet aromatic scent except with a hint of a salty, vinegary pizazz to it.

As I squeezed harder onto her soft foot, she began to show signs of mercy. She curled her toes and cringed her entire foot forward as if she were saying that she was surrendering. My eyes slowly shifted their attention to the toes as they recoiled from the impending "danger" and I worked my hands up the foot until I got to the toes. I began to even them out and softly rub them until each one reached their ascertained comfort level and uncurled.

I had never really noticed how peculiar her toes looked - or the idea of toes in general. Usually when I think of toes, I think back to footprints left in the dirt or the sand. The imprint of the sole is there, followed by five little oval-shaped circles placed in the front. However, comparing a footprint to an actual foot is actually far from the reality. Toes are – or at least in her case – long, kind of like fingers on your hand. And it's not until you actually look at it and think about it that you begin to slowly realize how strange and almost unusual it looks; how strikingly exotic it appears.

"Mmmnn…" Suwako moaned as I finished massaging her right foot. Happy and relaxed, she spread her arms out and contently lay down on the floor, her hat sliding off and locks of hair spreading around like some sort of crazed monster with a thousand different tentacles ready to grab unsuspecting prey.

But I wasn't done just yet. I started a job and I'm going to see it through to the end. Maybe she didn't realize that I was enjoying myself too or maybe she didn't expect me to go this far, but the sock on her left foot was still on. As I slowly lay her right foot on the floor, I reached over for her left and casually and peacefully pulled off the sock slowly as to not disturb her tranquil feeling.

And the process began once more.

As soon as I pulled the sock off, the odour also sprang out at me. The smell seemed piercing and I would have minded, but for some reason I was able to tolerate it. In fact, I actually liked it. It made me feel funny. A strange euphoria came over me and my mind clouded again. The fragrance was intoxicating but I wanted to smell it some more.

I moved her foot closer so that I could distinctly make out the smell while I gave her another foot rub in the same fashion as before. Squeezing down and relieving the tensed muscles while rubbing up and down her soft, silken soles. My hand began to get moist from rubbing all over her sweaty foot, but I felt as if there wasn't any care in the world. I was glad to have my hands all messy and the stench carried over onto my palms and fingers.

It was to the point that I wasn't exactly sure who was enjoying it more, Suwako or me? The thought slipped into my mind for a brief moment before I pushed aside, disregarding it as it being a "fair enough trade". Did it really matter? We were both enjoying ourselves so it was a win-win situation in the end.

Once again, I worked my way up to the toes and began rubbing them while admiring their shapely figure. I could never get used to how strange they looked. I was just taken aback from the sight of such breathtaking appearance. As I worked through each toe, I rubbed down in between onto the webbings to help ease up the overall tension.

I became disappointed when I finished. Putting my hands up to my nose after carefully laying her foot back down onto the floor, I took in a deep whiff of the scent I had gotten on me and, although the smell seemed disgusting, I got goosebumps all over my body and shivered a little in excitement. My eyes darted at Suwako who was now apparently sleeping where she was and then darted to her sock on the floor that I had pulled off.

…

Well, she's asleep so she wouldn't know…

I leaned over to pick up the sock and took a good whiff of it and felt a little bit dizzy and light-headed but I loved the smell.

Wait a minute…

Did Suwako just give me a foot fetish…?

But before I could even elaborate more on that thought, the smell infiltrated my brain and in seconds, my mind was gone again. I sat there for maybe half a minute just smelling the sock over and over again, much to my own amusement.

"… I KNEW IT!" Suwako exclaimed as she laughed, sat up and lightly kicked me in the chest with her foot, pushing me over onto the floor.

She quickly stood up and, in seconds, was standing above me and pinning me to the ground before I knew it. She let out a playful laugh with a devilish little grin and stuck her foot in my face, almost suffocating me. I was just about to protest until I inhaled deeply and lost myself to her hypnotic spell.

Instead, the world around me began to disappear. I obediently opened my mouth and began to suck on her toes, the zesty piquant flavour once again intoxicating my mind with a strange but peaceful haze.

* * *

_So yeah, I know. For a one-shot it's pretty long. But I was bored and I wanted to try something a little different on here. My goal was to create an erotic scene without actually going over the line of something "explicit"... Ehh, I guess it does express "minor adult themes" so I guess I'll put it as T-rated just to be safe._

_I, myself, have only recently been a foot fetishist for about 4 months now, but I hope to have created something that was at least worth your time reading. If you liked it, be sure to leave a review! Who knows? Maybe I'll continue it if people like it. I hope all you other foot fetishists out there find this at least amusing. If it did something to keep you at least somewhat interested, then I did my job. If you're not into feet, then that's cool too. XD Anyway, I'm a little sleepy now. Think I'ma take a nap or something._


End file.
